Let the fun and games begin
by snowspawn
Summary: Harry is helped by His parents spirit when the wand connections are broken at the end of GOF. With the help of some friends Harry is going to take the fight to Voldemort. Harry and Multi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own harry potter. If my story sounds like your ideas, thanks for the idea. I've read many stories so I won't try to thank everybody that gave me ideas from their stories. If that bothers you then once you show me proof that JKR gave you permission to play in her world then, I will ask you for approval, if not tough shit. There may be grammar errors and other mistakes. I will try not to make many but it happens. This will take place after GOF.

Chapter 1

He was sitting on his bed thinking about the events that happened this past year. He couldn't imagine all that must being going on with the news of his return. He hadn't heard from his friends but then again it has only been a week since arriving back to his prison here at privet drive. He did receive a gift from his godfather though and was able to talk to him whenever he wanted. Sirius gave him another point of view about the death of Cedric. He also helped him understand that it wasn't his fault that it happened. He was glad to know that he had Sirius in his corner and was willing to help him with whatever he needed even if it was only talking through the mirrors at this time.

'I need to make a list of things that I need to do. I can't rely on anybody else to help me. Dumbleduck sure hasn't wanted to help get me ready. All he wants to do is keep me as a mushroom. 'In the dark and covered in shit.'

1 Get to Gringotts

2 Potions

3 Continue with physical fitness

4 Start on Family quest.

5 Animagus Training

6 Connect with core

7 Get phoenix feather and basilisk fang

As he sat at his desk he was thinking back to the graveyard and remembering what happened after the connection was broken between his and Tom's wands. Yes the images that came out of tom's wand did cause a distraction so Harry could get away but as he grabbed Cedric and the cup it wasn't Hogwarts where they first returned and he wasn't alone. The spirits of his mother and father tagged along with him and they had appeared at Potter Manor. Once he landed he was told by the spirits of his parents that they were going to enter is body and remove the block they put on his magic as a baby and to leave their knowledge to him before they move on. They told harry about the Family book and how to work it and where it was located at. With that done his mind was receiving the knowledge of both his parents and the block on his magic was being undone. His mind was being flooded with all kinds of charms and transfiguration spells and many Potions. He learned to apparate, create portkeys, he understood the need for occlumency and how it was done. He finally remembered that his parents had loved him and he felt that love with each memory that was given to him. Once the download was finished they said their goodbyes and his parents moved on and Harry turned the cup into a portkey that took them back to Hogwarts.

The first thing he did when he got out of the hospital and some alone time was to call the Family Book to him. The book was charmed so only the Head of house could call it to them. But all Potters could read the book. It was also charmed to look like an ordinary dog and pony book with a compulsion on it so any non Potter wouldn't be interested in the book. Between the book and his parent's memories he has been working hard to get his mind organized and all things put into the correct areas. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be to learn this art if he didn't have a jump start from his parents. With his memories organized he thought of his invisibility cloak to cover his mind, and then for fun he added two more layers, the first layer he implanted an image of snivellus and dumbduck shagging a goat. The second one was what it was like to be under Tom's cruciatus curse. He didn't really need those two layers because nobody could find his mind with the cloak, but he wanted to mess with the headmaster and snape.

Hearing his name being called pulled him back from his mindscape.

Reaching over he picked up his mirror and he saw Sirius in it.

"Hi Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to let you know what's going on and ask for some help."

"Alright, what can I help with?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that Dumbledoor wants to use my London home as his headquarters for the order and I needed you to check the diagnostic mode on the marauders map for one of its charms. I'm going to build a map for the London home so I can follow the movements of the order in my home and I can't remember the one charm I need."

"What is the order and why does he need to use your house for it" asked Harry.

As Sirius was telling Harry why it was being used and what the goals of the order are, Harry walked over to the floorboard and pulled out the map and activated it. He was getting ready to put it in diagnostic mode when some names in the headmaster's office stopped him from doing so.

"Sirius, are you sure the map can't lie?"

"Yes, that is correct Harry, the map can't lie, why are you asking that?"

"Because, Snivellus, Dumbledork, Wormtail and Ron are in his office."

"WHAT" said Sirius, "what the hell is going on? What are Wormtail, Ron doing at Hogwarts with the other two idiots?" yelled Sirius.

"I don't know, he was the one that killed Cedric and took my blood to bring back moldywart. I wonder what they are doing there. I thought he was a death eater. Didn't you say that the weasley's were coming over next week?"

"Yes, they said they would be over next week because it would take them that long to close up the burrow." Said Sirius. "What are you thinking Harry?"

"I can't think of any good reason that Ron is there.

And I really don't know what the rat is doing there. Shouldn't he be with his master? I need to think about this Sirius. Are we still meeting up at Gringotts tomorrow at 10?" "Yes" said Sirius.

Ok, give me a moment while I get you the charm you need from the map.

"Ok then I will see you then, Bye."

"Mischief managed" said Harry as he closed the map and put it back away under the loose floorboard. What is going on, why would they be at Hogwarts? Something is going on and Harry didn't have a good feeling about it. Ron was a jealous git and didn't talk to him till after the 1st task and then came crawling back so I can understand him lying to me.

In the headmasters office they were discussing each of the roles that his agents needed to carry out next. Wormtail was to get back to and gather more information on what voldemorts next moves are going to be and to be on the lookout for any information on the horcruxes.

Snape was to continue to be the double agent and to continue to irritate Lupin, Black, and Harry. With that done those two left the office.

"Now we can continue to fulfill the arrangements that we made back in your first year Ron." Said Dumbledore. "You will be made a prefect, be on the Quidditch team this year and Captain next year as well as the money that is being deposited in your account. All you have to do is continue to give me information on what Harry is doing and to keep him away from the others. Do you understand your roles?" "Yes" he answered. "Good, now you can floo home. Remember you are moving to headquarters next week, so be careful around black and lupin. We don't want them knowing what is going on."

With that done he stepped in the floo and called out, "The Burrow."

Albus popped in a lemon drop and was thinking about the next step of his plans. He knew Harry had to be the last horcrux to die, Then he would be able to finish off Voldemort for good this time. But he still had to find the last of the Horcurxes. He put that out of his mind for now, those plans would wait for a couple of years. He looked over at his empty stand and thought: 'stupid chicken' up and leaves me. Doesn't it know that I'm the Great Albus Dumbledore?

Harry woke up the next morning and started to get ready for the day. He put on his jogging clothes and went and ran to the park and back, He did his sit ups, pushups and pull-ups. He showered and went down to cook his family breakfast. After cooking and cleaning up the mess Vernon handed him a list of chores to get done. He looked and the list and told his uncle he could do a couple but he was meeting his convicted godfather at 10 and couldn't do them all. Vernon ripped the list out of his and hand and told him to "get out of my sight"

Harry took off to his room. Up on his bed he was reading his family book and looking at the first task the book wants him to complete.

**In my day it was common for family's to hide their talents and to keep their family magic a secret. My family was always thought of as great wandless magic users. This is partially true. We needed a magical foci but not the wood. We would use the foci and a spell to infuse the foci into our blood stream. With that done it would make our whole bodies as a focus. Making it seem that we were doing it without a wand. This was discovered and perfected by Great Grandpa Myrddin. He was bitten by an Egyptian Asp and was dying till his bonded Thunder Phoenix cried and healed his wound. Because of this he was immune to snake venom. This lead to Myrddin of finding our families greatest secret. There are many benefits to this. **

**1st. No way for the government to track your magic. The charm is on the wood.**

**2nd Never losing your wand in a battle. **

**3rd Seems damn scary throwing magic around without a wand. Allies are in ah and Enemies tremble in fear. **

**These are the steps needed to complete this process. **

**1 Have your magical foci in your hand(s)**

**2 Meditate and fill yourself with your core. **

**3 Then say: infuse in meus cruor.**

The great thing about the book was that it also told you how to find out what magical foci would be best for you to use. You would place a drop of blood on a spot in the book that would give you your ingredients to use. As it turns out he already knew what he needed. He just needed to be able to get the two magical pieces. He was thinking about this problem and how he would procure these items when a thought stuck him.

He called out "dobby" and with a soft pop and a missile like move he had and excited elf hugging his legs. Carefully he removed dobby from his legs.

"Hello, Dobby How are you?"

"I is find Great Harry Potter Sir" as he is bouncing up and down almost making his hats fall off.

"Can you help me Dobby?"

" I can do anything for a great wizard like you Harry Potter sir."

"Can you just call me Harry then, please."

"Ok Harry, what can Dobby bes doing for you?"

"Can you pop to the Chamber of Secrets and get the basilisk fang from the corpse?" as harry was asking this Dobby started to nervously wring his hands and shift on his feet.

"I'm sorry Harry but I don't know how to get to the chamber and the only way I could go is if you finished the bonding process." He said nervously.

"What do you mean by that" said Harry. "When you freed me I was the happiest elf in the world to get away from bad master. But a free elf loses its magic if it is not bonded to a person or building with magic." said Dobby. "Because of this I have bonded to the greatest wizard in the world and been hoping that he would complete the bond with me so I could be his elf." said dobby looking down and not into his eyes.

"Ok Dobby, if this is what you really want to do then tell me how to finish bond. But I have some conditions before I accept. No calling me master, just Harry, no punishing yourself ever and I will give you clothes to wear to fit your status as my elf and friend. We will both talk to each other if we are going to dismiss each other from this bond. Do you understand these conditions Dobby?" asked Harry.

"I do" said the crying elf. And all you have to do to finish is say." 'I finish the bond with Dobby my elf and friend.'

As Harry says the words both he and dobby are surrounded in a brilliant gold glow. Once the glow ends Dobby is a changed elf. He feels more powerful and because of Harry's intentions Dobby is the most powerful elf ever. He asks if Dobby is ok and if he could now go and get the basilisk fang for him now. With a pop Dobby was gone. Looking at the clock it read that is was 9:00 o'clock. He had an hour till he needs to be at the bank. With a soft pop Dobby was back and floating the fang behind him. Carefully Harry grabs the fang and wraps it in cloth and puts it under the floorboard.

Harry looks to Dobby and to the family book and back and forth coming up with an idea. Harry asks. "Dobby can you come and put a drop of blood right here on this spot for me please."

Dobby came over grabbed the needle from harry and pricked his finger with the needle and dropped one drop on the book where harry said. A parchment popped into existence and on it said: **Dobby elf and friend of Harry Potter. Use 3 drops of harry's blood and one of his hairs and dobby will be extremely powerful elf. **Wow's that's great Dobby, I didn't know if it would work but I wanted to give it a shot. This is great news. He read Dobby the page and instructions on how to complete the ritual. When we are ready to finish this we will do it. "But right now I need you to head back to Hogwarts and continue if nothing is different with you. I don't trust dumbledoor and he can't suspect anything from me at this time. Can you do this for me Dobby?" "Yes, I can do this, but I need to tell you that your wheezy friend isn't a very good friend, Dobby overhearing that he is to spy on you and he is being paid getting the prefect job and quidditch positions for spying on you." said Dobby." I have been wondering about him for awhile now. But couldn't say anything till the bond was complete.

Thanks dobby" said Harry and the elf popped back to Hogwarts to help his master. Looking at the clock He decided it was time to go.

After getting off the mirror with Harry, He decided it was time to come up with a better plan. And the only way he could think to get done what he needed would be to claim his Lordship. He planned just letting the order use the house as is but now with what Harry saw on the map and Ron not really being his friend he figured he could claim the house, seal off parts of it and only allow the order the use of the kitchen, sitting room and the first floor of the bedrooms. He hoped when he claimed his title he could get rid of his mother's portrait and crazy elf.

He has been trying to gather allies to help him and Harry but so far he has only gained tonks and moony to their cause so far. Because of this he knew that Harry was being watched. It was dungs shift for when Harry was going to go to Gringotts. Had to make sure It wasn't during Moody's Shift. He needed to get ready to meet Harry, He was going as Harrys' loveable pet till he got to Gringotts.

"Hello snuffles, said Harry as he got off the Knight bus outside of the Leaky Cauldron."Let us get going. We need to hurry and get to the bank and get this done before dumblequeer finds out." They hurried and made their way through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Diagon Ally. They headed straight toward Gringotts. They entered and made their way up to an open teller. "I would like to go to my family vault please" said Harry to a goblin. The goblin sneered and asked for a key. "I don't need a key as you well know to enter my family vault, I suggest you get me someone to take me down" sneered Harry right back at the goblin. He called for a cart driver to take them down. They followed the goblin to the carts and made the twisty long ride to his family vault. Once there he dismissed the goblin and told him: " I will call you back when I decide to leave until then you may go"

The kid and dog got out of the cart and the goblin sneered and left them standing there thinking they had no clue what they were doing and hoping he found them dead when he returned.

Harry walked up to the door and laid his hand on the door and said his name out loud. The door drew blood and then opened up soundlessly. He walked in and said that Sirius could enter the vault with him. What he saw when he entered damn near made him faint. There was a whole lot of gold laying on the floor piled up that seemed to go on forever. Looking around he noticed a couple of doors off to the side and a pedestal just off the entry way. Walking over to the pedestal he saw his head of house ring and his vault ledger. He put the Ring on his left ring finger and the ring pulsed and shrank down to size that fit him. Without prompting Harry Said: "I Harry James Potter accept the Head of House responsibility and claim all that goes with the Potter name both now and from the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tap tap tap is what he heard through the haze of his sleepy foggy mind. Looking over at his clock he noticed that it said 4:20 in the morning. 'Who in the hell would be sending an owl at this time' he thought. Getting up he walks over and opens the window to let the owl in. Taking the letter and giving the owl a treat it took off back out the window. He debated if he should read the letter or go back to bed for a few more hours. Noticing that it had Sirius handwriting he decided to open the letter.

**Harry,**

**Just had to keep up appearances that we are writing to each other and had no other communications, so this is why I sent the letter and not the other way. I have nothing to say other than I hope you like my gift.**

**Love,**

**Snuffles**

Looking down at himself he couldn't believe that his dogfather would turn his skin purple. 'I'm going to get even with that idiot he thought to himself. 'This better wear off before I go out for my run.' He went back to bed to sleep till his alarm went off. He got up and noticed that his skin is back to normal. He did go through his morning routine and put on his clothes to do his exercise. Looking in the mirror he noticed that the potions he took yesterday has helped him with his malnourished look. He could see with 20/20 vision without needing his glasses. Another week of taking the potions and it would be as if he never had been mistreated. He will have some growth and weight put on. He should be at a respectable 5'10" and about 160 lbs. There were many potions in stasis that was behind the door in his vault, he couldn't believe all that was there. He will have to think about what to do with some of those potions. But that is for another time. He had to complete his first task today. Then he could deal with his relatives and take a look at the wards that are around this home. He wanted to make sure he could do magic without being detected by the ministry.

Finishing up his run he showered and came back down to hopefully cook his family their last meal. He made them an English breakfast that would feed the entire royal army. He grabbed some toast, eggs and bacon and made a sandwich for himself and headed for his room. He had things to do today and doing chores was not on his list of things to do. He knew a confrontation was coming, but he was hoping it would happen after he was able to control the situation. For know he put his chair under the door handle so that they couldn't push the door open on him. He calls his family book to him so he can read the instructions again before he starts this task.

He walks over and to the floorboard and pulls it up. He grabs the cloth holding the fang and grabs his wand. He sits on the floor and takes the fang from the cloth. He needs the Phoenix feather from his wand.

He calls "Dobby" and the elf pops in and sees what harry is doing and without being asked snaps his fingers and Harry's wand is split cleanly down the shaft. "Thank you" says harry "You can stay and then we can do you next if you are ready"

Dobby calmly sits on the floor across from harry to watch the proceedings.

He puts the fang in his left hand palm facing up and the phoenix feather in his right hand with the palm facing up. He closes his eyes and finds his center. He is still amazed that his core runs thru out is body not just focused around his internal organs. The first time he tried this he couldn't find his magic in the place it was described to him, you can imagine his shock when he learned that his magic was completely thru out him.

So once he was feeling tingly all over he prepared himself to say the spell.

Quietly he said "infuse in meus cruor" opening his eyes he watched as the fang and feather broke down to its bare atoms and quickly absorbed thru his skin and into his blood stream. As the spell continued his golden aura lit up the room as his magic accepted the fang and feather into his blood stream. With the increase in power from the two magical foci's his cursed scar could no longer handle the good intentions of his magic, the love of his family and harry's own will.

A black as night mist burst forth from his scar with an ear piercing scream and dissolved into nothing. He saw all this right before he passed out from the pain it took from the spirit being rejected by his mind, body and soul. Lucky for him that the Dursleys where all gone from the house.

With Dobby there he was able to wake him up and ask how he is feeling. "The pain in my scar is receding and the rest of me feels really good. Do you know what that was that came out of my scar" asked harry. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was but it felt to me like that book I warned you about in 2nd year before you freed me from evil master" said dobby.

"Thanks Dobby, Hopefully you have no evil spirit that needs to be removed once you complete this task. Are you ready to do this Dobby"

"I am" said Dobby, "We elves are trained early on to find our core. It's what allows us to work our magic. Do you think I will be able to do offensive magic once the task is complete."

"There is only one way to find out" said harry. "Here are the instructions and the spell, are you ready for my 3 drops of blood and a strand of my hair.

"Yes" said dobby. Dobby sat down palms facing up and harry dropped a strand of hair and after cutting his finger placed 3 drops of blood on the other hand. Dobby said: "infuse in meus cruor" and the blood and hair absorbed into the elves blood and he too was surrounded by a golden green aura. Once the light died away Dobby stood and said that he was feeling amazing. Without a thought he threw out a silent offensive spell that ripped Harry's shirt right off of him. With bigger than usual tennis ball size eyes Dobby started to laugh hysterically. They were both amazed but for different reasons. Dobby is surprised because he is able to use his magic differently now. Before he could only use defense magic and manipulate air. (How he was able to knock Lucius Malfoy back on his ass.) Now it seems he can use any spell that he wants. Harry is surprised because Dobby just used a spell on him. Not that it hurt just shocked that he did.

"Harry, I'm sorry for taking your shirt but that was the first spell that came to mind, I promise on my life and magic that I will always do right by you and the Potters for this wonderful gift your family has given me" said Dobby.

After this was done they talked about what they wanted to get done and came up with a game plan. Dobby was going to go back to Hogwarts and do what he has been doing He was also asked to see if he could find any other hidden rooms within the Chamber of Secrets during his free time. Harry also gave him permission to read all the books he wanted and to make any clothes that he wanted because he was his friend.

Harry was planning on checking the wards around the house now that he can do it undetected

He let his magic was over him and the house so that he can get a reading on what is placed on #4 privet drive.

The only wards that he could feel are, anti apparation ward, an aggression ward, and a dark mark ward.

The aggressive ward he removed. 'Hopefully now the Dursleys' wouldn't be such arse's as much.

He left the other two alone but he did make some changes to them. He removed DDork and batman from the apparation ward. The only people that can apparate in our out now was himself, padfoot, moony and tonks.

Batman from the dark mark ward. He adjusted it so that if snivellus did try he would be shocked the first time and continued to get more deadly if he continued to gain entry. As for anyone else with the dark mark he had it set up to kill any who tried to gain access.

He put up an Animagus ward and an Intent based ward. That would keep anyone from sneaking in and anyone with bad intentions toward him out. These were mostly set up for wormtail and snakeface.

He figured he would get to work on expanding his room now and get a few luxuries set up. First he expanded the room to triple the size. He banished his old furnishings so the room was now empty except for his trunk that was in the closet.

Dobby was coming over later with a new bed, a desk and some new clothes. He was also going to paint the walls with some neutral colors. He conjured himself a recliner and decided to take a nap. He points his hand to the wall and wordlessly and silently locked the door and soundproofed his room from noise going out he could still hear that outside. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were: 'I love this wand less gift.

At the Ministry in the Head office of the DMLE Madam Bones was contemplating the letter she had just received. It was from the Minister of Magic in France a Mr. Pierre Delacour He politely told her that he has come across some information about a certain escapee from Azkaban. He informed her that he understand how busy a person in her position is but to have this information for a little over a year and not to follow up of this injustice is a shame. An Heir to an Ancient and Noble house being denied a trial, and being denied a request to use Veritaserum to clear his name. If this doesn't prompt you to check things from your end I have promised to Grant Full Citizenship to this man, when he testifies on Veritaserum and we can prove his innocence. The reason France hasn't done this yet, Is because Harry Potter wanted to give you some time the fix this grievous error without outside help. But his concerns and patience is wavering.

She tells her self that she should have followed up better with this instead of taking Dumbledore at his word. But why would the leader of the light lie to her. She believed him when she told him that Harry was confused with his statement at the end of that year. Now she wasn't so sure. The excuse he gave for Black was that he was the one that performed the Fidelius charm and it was Black that was the secret keeper. But now she wasn't so sure anymore. She needed to gather some more information and that is what she will do.

"Roberts" she yelled. Auror Roberts came into his superior's office and asked what he could do for her. "I need you to get me the case file on Sirius Black and all the trial records and I need them now" once he got his instructions he was gone to carry out his duties.

Madam Bones took up her quill and wrote a note to Auror Shacklebolt and to Croaker. She charmed the parchment and they folded into planes and took off to the person they are meant for.

With that done she went to the fire place and floo called Madam Pomfrey. It was time to follow her gut. Once Madam Pomfrey answered she asked if she could get Harry Potters medical records and exams that she has carried out since his first year. She also got her word that she wouldn't tell anybody that she gave the records to her. Madam Bones handed the nurse the letter from Harry stating that he gave permission to have his records turned over to Madam Bones.

"I will send then over as soon as I can get the copies made" said Madam Pomfrey then closed the call.

As she is standing up she gets a knock on her door "come in" and Auror Shacklebolt and Croaker walk in. She offers them both a seat.

"Thanks for coming Gentlemen, This meeting is going to be on Alpha 9 clearance. Do you understand the meaning of Alpha 9" asked Amelia? Both nodded, they realized that if this was spoken outside this room without permission from her they would lose their magic. So she handed them each a letter, one from Harry and the other from Mr. Delacour. While she waited for them to read the letter she waved her wand around and warded her office so no one would hear what was going on in her office. She waited patiently while the two read the letters and then switched to read the letters from the other. As they were reading she was watching very closely to read their reactions to those letters. She noticed that shack paled a little before he regained his composure and croaker was stoic as ever. Once both men were done reading the letters, she asked shack "based on your expression you know a little something on what's going on here."

"I do" replied Shack. "I've been approached by Albus about joining his secret organization and I was told that Sirius Black was indeed innocent and if I could help keep the search away from Mr. Black until they could get all the necessary information to clear his name." said shack.

"That's interesting. Does this mean that you haven't been doing your job in capturing Mr. Black then?"

"No, I have been following the leads of where he may be or where he may be going but as I'm haven't told Albus if I would join or not I haven't been given any more information from Albus. My problem is that I can't access his trial records or any of his work records because they have been sealed "said Shack.

For the first time Croaker spoke up and said, "since I believe we are finally going in the right direction let me see if I can shed some light on the subject. The work records are sealed because of what the man was. To give you hint, the man along with Mr. & Mrs. Potter, well they worked in my counterpart department" said Croaker. "So you will not ever without great reason get their work records. So now you know what we know. Mr. Black could never have betrayed the Potters because of the oaths he has taken with our department. Considering he is still using magic it's safe to say he is innocent and was not the Secret Keeper, as far as killing Pettigrew, that's another story. But we believe he went after Pettigrew because he was the Potter's Secret Keeper."

Amelia was sitting there absorbing what she has heard and was starting to put the pieces together. She may not have all the facts but she was starting to get the big picture. "Let me tell you some of what I know then. Albus told me that he performed the charm and Black was the keeper. So what I want to know is why is Albus pushing two different agenda's and why the secrets. What is his role in keeping the truth hidden and what does he not want to come out. I'm starting to wonder what else he has his hands in that he shouldn't. We know from the letter from Potter about his relatives not liking him. Why was he placed with his relatives if there was a better option? Did James and Lilly not have a will? Shack, I need you to go to the Inheritance and wills department both here and at Gringotts and find out what you can. I don't need to tell you to keep this from Albus do I" said Amelia. "No Director, I will keep this all to myself. What would you like me to do about the offer from Albus" asked Shack. "Nothing at this time, give me some time to think about our options at this time. You can continue with your current assignment, but I feel Potter Knows more about Blacks Whereabouts. So make it look like you are doing what you can to find him both to the ministry and to Albus for now. You may go and get me that information please. Dismissed" Amelia said to Shack. With the door closing she reset the wards around her office.

"Now Croaker is there any information that you feel that I should know about? Do you have any questions that I may answer for you at this time? You do realize how big this shit storm is going to be when this comes out don't you? Is your department willing to help me and my department out? I don't know how many of my agents that support the other factions that are out there" said Amelia. They talked for 2 hours getting the details worked out on the best was to proceed from here.

Waking up from his nap he was ready to figure out the next steps. He decided to call the mutt and invite him over to his new room. Colleting the mirror he calls out "Sirius" and waits for him to answer. Looking at the room he can't believe how much Dobby has done while he slept, the plus side was he didn't even hear it going on while he slept. The room was painted, he had a desk and a couple of chairs, a full length mirror a room off to the side with a shower and toilet. 'I guess he didn't want to wake me so that he could put the bed in.' he thought. Hearing is name being called he picked up the mirror to see Sirius's face and asks "how's it been going for you padfoot, did you get done with what you needed to do?" "Yep, sure did, I will tell you about it when we meet up. Did you get done with what you needed to do?" he asked back. "I did and I have re warded the house so if you, moony and tonks want to come over you can now apparate into my room. So if you're not busy now bring whoever and pop over. Out" he said closing the call and waiting for whoever to show up.

Within moments Harry was signaled that someone has come thru his wards moments before a coupe pops sounded announcing the arrival of padfoot the clown and moony. One look at padfoot and he was rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

Padfoot not sure why he was crying on the ground took a step, what he wasn't prepared for was the size 20 shoe and his face became a fixture on the floor with a hurt head. The only thing that brought him out of his over dramatic hurt was seeing a flash go off in the corner of his eye. Looking at moony and seeing him put something away only confirmed that he has been involved in a prank.

Moony offering a hand up helped him up and directed him to the full length mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror he was impressed with the prank on the inside but had to appear upset to save face. Turning around he mentioned that "I will get even, and if that picture gets out there will be massive prank in your future, that goes to each of you. You're not innocent in this Moony."

"What are you talking about paddy, I arrived the same time you did" said moony.

"Yeah but don't think I didn't see the flash and you putting the camera away" said Sirius.

"Must have been your imagination working against you, or your eyes are bad cuz you are getting old" said Harry.

At this Sirius pulled out his wand and sent a stinging hex at Harry. Harry put up a shield that sent it back hitting him on the leg. "Damn, I forgot you completed your task, it is going to take some time getting used to that. So when is the clown outfit going to disappear?"

"It should be gone by the time you wake up" said Harry. Judging by the look on his face he didn't like that answer. "Ok, ok, it should only last about 10 minutes" said Harry. "Geez, you would think a guy could take a joke" said Harry as he tried to hide the smirk. Sirius just sat and pouted.

"Did you get your house taken care of? What about that crazy house elf?" "Yeah I claimed the house as Lord Black; the wards are now tied to me. Funny thing is once I claimed the house a couple things happened that I didn't know would. The first is I got all the passwords to the paintings in the house. The painting of my mother was the doorway to the black family vault. It's set up as the same as your family vault being set up as a space pocket. That is why there was no money at the vault at Gringotts. Blacks apparently didn't trust the goblins with their money either. Anyway, the house has many secret pathways and all the major rooms in the house have a room that his hidden that people who know can watch what is happening in that room."

"Pervert" said harry.

Sirius continued on without making comment of what Harry said. "As far as the elf Kreacher died when I became master of the house. Oh and Moony You might want to tell Harry the secret. I don't want him to have the dumb look on his face when he tries to remember where we live" laughed Sirius.

Remus bent over and whispered in Harry ear. "The Order of the Phoenix is at #12 Grimmauld Place."

"Now that you can remember the house. I performed the Fidelius charm with Remus being the secret keeper. The order will only know of the first 2 floors. The 1st floor consists of the kitchen, dining room, living room, 2 bathrooms and the guest library, the 2nd floor has the 10 bedrooms with bathrooms in each room. They will not know about the rest of the levels without being keyed into those wards. And only me, moony, you and the Tonks family know about it.

Being the head of house I have also disowned Bellatrix and Narcissa from the family and any spawn the may have produced and welcomed Andromeda and Nymphadora back in the family and blessed the union of Andy and Ted Tonks."

"That's good to hear. Do you want Dobby to come and work there with us" asked Harry.

"Sure that would be great" said Sirius.

The said elf popped in and said he would be happy to work there once it was asked of him. "So do you need the bed for here then Harry" asked Dobby.

"Yea, just in case I need it. It may make a fall back safe house. It is a listed Potter property" said Harry. Thinking back to when he found the Potter deeds to all his properties back in his vault.

"So have you heard when dumb as duck is going to let me out" asked Harry.

"We haven't heard anything yet, but you will like the surprise that we have for you when we do come and pick you up though" said a smirking Sirius. With Moony matching Sirius' grin. Once we know I will call you on the mirror and let you know when we are coming. You won't want to miss the show that we plan on giving.

Saying good bye, the older Marauders apparated out and Harry sat down to see how he should confront his loving family when they got home.


End file.
